


It's On My List

by Finnijer



Series: The Lists [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Don't @ Me, F/M, Female Reader is like late 20s, Fingering, Gavin and RK900 show up in chapter three, Hank calling you kitten is one of them, Hank has a list too, Hank has his hair pulled back, I don't have a beta so, Oral Sex, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Praise Kink, Reader works at the DPD, She got it bad for Hank, She's not a cop though, Sleeping with a friend vibes, Surprise: Gavin is Connor's boyfriend, There is no embarrassment in this fic because I can't deal with that shit, Time for sex tags, Vaginal Sex, but it's mostly RK900, but they don't care, he's still Big Daddy, its subtle but there, that's also a heads up, there's a list of turn ons, this is also the first time I've posted smut in a long time, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/pseuds/Finnijer
Summary: You have several things on your list of turn-ons. For some reason, Hank Anderson is starting to taking up most of your list. So of course you go to Hank's Birthday party. It'll be a quick visit.Until it's not.





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Shhh, kitten it’s okay,” Hank whispers in your ear. “You’re almost there. Just let it happen.” _

_ Hank’s gruff voice spurring you on as his fingers worked their magic. He kisses your neck, making you whimper. You were so close.  _

_ “Please,” You gasp, his fingers curling inside you. He starts swirling his thumb on your clit. It’s too much and not enough. “I can’t.” _

_ “Yes you can, baby. Be a good girl, and come for daddy.” _

_ It took another minute, but you came crying out his name, his fingers fucking you through it. He keeps going even after you’ve come down from your high. There is tears forming in your eyes.  _

_ “Fuck, stop,” you beg.  _

_ You’re too sensitive and you try to squirm away from his hand. He chuckles at you, finally stopping. He says something but there’s a loud buzzing noise that drowns out his words.  _

You open your eyes and realize your alarm is going off. You hit your phone, groaning when you see the time. You slept through the first one and your warning alarm woke you up. As you try to get yourself together, the dream you had is still vivid in your mind. Just thinking about it makes your body warm. 

Great. You’re horny and don’t have time to take care of it. You make a disgruntled noise as you force yourself out of bed. You at least have time for a shower. You quickly hop in, trying to wake up and also push away the dream. 

It’s the third time you’ve dreamt about Hank. The first dream happened two weeks ago. It was worse much. In that one, he fucked you over his desk at work. In the second one you had two nights later, he was on his knees and boy, was that an image. That fueled your fantasies up until the dream last night. 

You focus; you can’t be late. You get out of the shower and dressed, still having enough time to make some toast before heading out the door. The upside it was Friday. You had all weekend once five pm hit to work out your “problems”. 

You don’t know how you make it to work at 7:50 am considering you did your best not to speed. That gave you time for coffee. Your normal route was always out of the way to get coffee, so instead of taking the back entrance, you use the front. When you enter the precinct, you greet the android at the front desk. She waves, telling you good morning. After a quick reply back, you nearly run into the automated panel before it opens. You always forget about the stupid panel. Luckily, it didn’t seem anyone saw you. Judging by your lack of attention from the current situation, you definitely needed coffee today.  

It wasn’t like your job was  _ that _ important, you muse entering into the open room. You were a file clerk; nothing too fancy but it paid the bills. You mostly helped archiving older paperwork and managing the paperwork on network. Your office is in the back of the precinct, beyond the police floor. You jokingly called it the dungeon for its lack of windows. Since it is also closer to the back entrance, you hardly seen anyone entering into work. So it’s refreshing to actually be greeted by sunlight and other people. You wave at a few of the cops switching shift and head to the break room. 

You stop in your tracks as you turn into the room. 

Hank. 

Not just Hank, but Hank with his hair pulled back. 

_ Fuck.  _

You stare as he makes his coffee. If he sees you he doesn’t acknowledge it. You’re so stuck on his hair. His hair in a short ponytail. You didn’t even like guys with ponytails, but fuck you over the counter if he wasn’t hot like that. Not that he wasn’t always hot to you, anyways. Maybe if you met him two years ago, that would have been different. 

You were hired last year, so you didn’t know Hank before he met Connor. You heard stories. Hank  _ used _ to be a drunk who never came in on time, never cared about anything, and was grouchy. Connor had changed him. He was happier now, according to what the others said. You’d been friends with Connor for a short while since you started, and you understand how Hank could change. That android could make the devil himself straighten up. 

“Ground Control to Major Tom.” You blink. Hank is looking right at you, coffee in hand. “You plan on coming back down to Earth or what?”

You feel your ears heat up. You pray you don’t blush and try to find your words. He chuckles at you and turns back to the coffee pot. You can’t speak so you just walk toward him. He sits he own cup down and grabs a disposable cup from the rack. 

“Late night?” He asks, pouring coffee into the extra cup. “If you’re going to party on a weeknight, you need to be able to handle it.”

“I can handle myself just fine.” You find your voice finally, your comment teasing. “I wasn’t partying. I just didn’t sleep well last night.”

That was a lie. You slept fucking fantastic thanks to his dreamself. There is a pounding in your ears from your heart rate increasing as he grabs both cups and walks to you. 

“Here ya go, Ziggy,” he says handing you the extra coffee. “I got you started; you’re on your own if you want anything added to it.”

“Thanks,” You mutter, accepting the coffee with a smile. 

There’s a knot in your stomach because he smiles back. Your knees nearly buckle as he walks around you and out of your vision. Then his cologne hits you, and you bite the inside of your cheek cause  _ shit, he smells good _ . You wonder instantly when he started wearing cologne. Of course, you don’t dwell on it to long; you still have to fix your coffee and get to your desk. 

You try to focus entirely on adding the cream and sugar to your coffee. You’re definitely not thinking about how good Hank smells, or how nice his hair looks pulled back, or that fucking plaid shirt he had on.  _ Wait, when did he start wearing plaid?  _ You shake it off and somehow manage to push through your thoughts and get to your desk. You really need to be away from everyone right now. Especially away from the distraction that is Hank Anderson.  

Everything went smoothly until lunch. You didn’t bring any, so you opted to go get some. You grab your bag and head out towards the front, stopping to let your supervisor know you’re leaving for break. In the process of trying to quickly weave through the police desks, you hear someone call your name. You instantly look back and see Connor walking towards you. 

“Hey,” you say, stopping and stepping to the side to let others around you. 

“I was hoping to see you sometime today,” Connor smiles. “I wanted to invite you to Hank’s birthday party tonight, if you’re available.”

You’re eyebrows shoot upward.  _ Hank’s birthday?  _

“I understand if you already have plans. It is short notice.” 

“Wait,” you’re trying to process everything. “When was Hank’s birthday?” 

“Yesterday. However, I figured it would be the optimal time to actually have his party today as it’s the start of the weekend.” 

“Uh, Yeah. I can go.” You agree without thinking. 

“Excellent. I’ll send you the address to Hank’s home to your phone. The party will be at 7 pm.” 

You smile and nod. Connor cheerfully bids you good afternoon, leaving you standing there to process what just happened. 

What did you get yourself into. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've practically cornered yourself in Hank's house by going to his birthday party. Now it's just you and Hank. You have to tell him. Even if it's for your own sanity. You just pray his response isn't as bad as you anticipate.

You try your best _not_ to be early. You changed ten times, your bedroom floor covered in clothes you’ll have to pick up when you get home. You settled on leggings, flats, and a light sweater tunic. It was unbelievably cool for September and the thin long sleeves worked for both indoor and outdoor temperatures. You take a taxi; you’re thankful when you see the amount of cars in the yard. Last thing you need is more anxiety trying to find a parking spot.

You’re fine until you got to the door; whatever anxiety you thought you escaped hit you full force. You shouldn’t have come. You’re literally sentencing yourself to be trapped with Hank _in his house_. Before you could leave however, Connor opens the door. He seen the lights outside. That seals your fate because now you’re caught.

Much to your surprise, the party isn’t bad. You force yourself  to talk to Hank several times, but only briefly. Once to wish him a happy belated birthday. The highlight was finally meeting Sumo, the big old fluffy dog Hank and Connor always talk about. You contently hover in the background during the party, petting Sumo and sipping on beer you really didn’t like. There were a few times you think Hank is looking at you. Every time you glance over and it feels like he just turned away. But that was just your overactive imagination.

Now the party is over and everyone is trickling out. It was well near midnight. Everyone who drove is sobered up and leaving. You stay behind with Connor to clean. It’s not too long before you, Connor, and Hank are the only three left. You try not to think about it as you pick up the trash in the kitchen. You can leave when you get done with this.

“Take this out for me Connor,” you say, yanking the bag out of the garbage bin.  He walks over to you as you tie it up. “Please and thank you.”

“No problem,” Connor replies taking the bag. “There should be more in the top right cabinet.”

You nod. It takes you a moment, but you find the bags. You silently curse Connor and Hank for being so tall. You stand on your toes and an awkwardly stretch to get to the box. If Sumo wasn’t asleep in the corner on his bed, you’re sure the big dog would have been watching you in confusion. Once down, you’re shaking out the bag when you hear footsteps. Out of your peripheral you can see Hank walking towards you.

_Shit_.

“So,” Hank says, stopping at the table to and pulling out a chair. “You want to talk about it?”

You glance over at him as you put a new bag in the bin. Where did Connor go when you need him? You see him take a seat. You try not to panic knowing he has you metaphorically cornered.

“Talk about what?” You ask innocently. _Fuck, he knows. He fucking knows._ You finally turn to him, waiting for the worst outcome.

“Well for starters, you haven’t looked me in the eyes since you got here. I didn’t think you’d even show up. I figured I did something.”

“No,” you say a little too quickly for your own good. “No, you didn’t do anything.”

“Then what is it?” Hank asks, sounding a little annoyed. “You’ve barely spoken a word to me for last the two weeks. That’s not like you.”

You swallow hard and stare at the floor. You didn’t even think he noticed you like that. You pull out a chair across from him and sit as well. You _could_ tell him. You are both alone. He really deserves the truth, if not for your own sanity’s sake. Shit, this is happening too fast.

“Where’s Connor?” You ask, looking around. He still hasn’t come back.

“He went home.”

“I thought Connor stayed with you.”

“He lives with his boyfriend now.” You stare at Hank. _Connor has a boyfriend? When did that happen?_ He stares back, narrowing his gaze. “You’re avoiding the question.”

He was right. You look at the beer you left on the table.

“You got anything stronger than this?” You ask lifting it up.

“If you have to be drunk to tell me, then I don’t need to hear it.”

“That’s fair,” you reply weakly.

You look over and he’s still staring at you. He seems disappointed. Which he should be; if he knew why you were avoiding him, he’d be disappointed and probably diguested.

Then again, you were both adults. The worst he could do is turn you down. He could laugh in your face and tell you that you’re not attractive. Hank wouldn’t do that though, right? He could tell the whole precinct. But Connor wouldn’t let him do that. He could-

“You really want to know?” You ask to interrupt the thoughts swirling in you mind.

“Only if you want to tell me.”

Why did he have to look at you with puppy eyes? You sigh, trying to cover the deep breath in you want to take to try and calm yourself. _Here goes nothing._

“I, uh, I had a dream about you.” You don’t look him in the eyes. You can’t.

“What kind of a dream?” He seems concerned. “It wasn’t a nightmare, was it?”

That comment and his tone make you look directly at him. It hits you that he thinks you’re scared of him. You are _far_ from scared. You can’t help but make a face of disbelief. That somehow burns away whatever embarrassment you have, because you can’t fucking _believe_ Hank Anderson is so _oblivious_.

“Hank, are you serious?”

“Yeah, I’m fucking serious,” he replies. “You’re walking around acting like I got the plague.”

“I walk around like that cause I can’t look you in the face knowing I dreamt we had sex.”

Your face and ears are burning. You both stare at each other in silence. You start to panic. Is he going to say something or what? That’s when he finally starts chuckling.

“Gavin,” he shakes his head. “He told you to say that to fuck with me, didn’t he?”

“What?”

“Birthday prank.” Hank laughs. “Fuckin’ Gavin always does some stupid shit every year.”

You cover your face with your hand and slump back in the chair. You just told Hank you had a sex dream about him and he thinks it’s a joke. You don’t even know what to say to that. You finally remove your hand and glare at him.

“It’s not a prank,” your voice raises a little as you lean forward. “Why would I embarrass myself for a prank? Oh my god. I mean, have a little bit of dignity left in me not to _prank_ you with something like this.”

“You really expect for me to fall for that?” He scoffs. “Tell Gavin he can suck my dick.”

“He can’t suck your dick if I do it first.”

The words fly out your mouth without you thinking. Hank’s face turns as red as yours and he’s speechless. This is probably the best time to make him listen. It’s now or never.

“I wish it was a joke. I wish I didn’t have the memory of dreaming you fucked me on your desk at work. It’s in back of my mind every time I look at you. Or the dream I had when you fucking ate me out on top of _my_ desk. Hell, last night, I dreamed you finger fucked me until I was practically crying. Why do you think I spaced out this morning? I want to fuck you so bad I can’t function.”

You stop talking because you’re so turned on, you’re throbbing between your legs. What was wrong with you? Your face burns even hotter for telling him all that. It’s silent. You can’t look at him. You’re too scared to see his reaction. You stand up from your chair and push it back under the table.

“I’ll just go.” You say quietly. “This was a mistake.”

You turn to the left to grab your bag off the counter. You stay focused to the hallway where the front door is. You don’t even make it two steps before Hank’s voice cuts through the silence.

“Why?”

You stop and look at him. “Why what?”

“I’m twice your age, why the fuck would you even-“ he doesn’t finish that sentence. He turns red again.

You shrug. You don’t know. You just knew your hormones were off the charts when it comes to Hank. You walk back to the table and out your bag down. You think for a moment.

“Remember when I got mad at Gavin,” you ask, looking off envisioning the memory. “He wanted a hard copy file. I brought it to him and he said something stupid, so I yelled at him?”

“Yeah,” there’s a question in his voice, as if he wants to know where this is going.

“You said, “kitten’s got claws” and I don’t know, that just fucked me up.”

Hank chuckles, “being called ‘kitten’ fucks you up?”

“Well yeah, it’s on my list but,” you look over to him. Your list of things is pretty short. Baby girl, kitten, and _Hank_. “So are you.”

Neither of you say anything. It’s clear to you by the way he’s staring, Hank isn’t going to make a move. Of course he wants you to flinch first. Mentally taking a deep breath, you walk over to him. You wish he wasn’t sitting. This would seem easier if he was towering over you and he had control. You lean back against the table, turning your head to face him.

“If you think I’m a liar, then I’ll go.” Your eyes lower to his lips. Oh, how you want to kiss him. “Or, you can stop fuckin around and we can do this.”

“I don’t take orders from little girls.”  He crosses his arms and leans back in his chair.

“Then I guess I’m going home.”

“The hell you are,” he says.

You let out a yelp. He grabs you by the waist and pulls you onto his lap. You stare at him wide-eyed. He’s so close; too close. Your pulse sounds like it’s going to bleed out your ears. He studies you and you know you look speechless. He smirks.

“I’m calling your bluff.”

Your heart rate spikes even more.

“I’m not bluffing,” you whisper.  

You don’t know who moves first, or if you both move towards each other. His lips brush against yours and that’s all it takes. _You’re kissing Hank Anderson in his kitchen_. It’s caste kisses at first. You try not to giggle when his beard brushes against you. The feeling is foreign as you’d never kissed a man with a full beard before.

You brace yourself against him, the palms of your hands spread on his chest. You moan a little when his hand goes into your hair, and your kisses become deeper. Your lips tingle and your mind is hazy. When he slips his tongue into your mouth, there's a tug in the pit of your stomach. You needed more.

You kick off your shoes and pull back from him. His lips are red from you kissing and you're pretty sure there is a blush on your face. It doesn’t matter; you move around so that your straddling his lap. His hands go to your waist, his thumbs rubbing little circles into your shirt.

Neither you nor Hank speak for a moment. It’s hard to form words when this new position allows you to feel him pressing up against you in his pants.

“Can we really do this?” You finally ask quietly, studying his expressions for any changes.

“Only if it's what you want.”

His gruff voice is so soft when he says that, like you’re going to change your mind any moment.

“It is.”

Your voice is needy. You’d be ashamed if you weren’t in Hank’s lap and your brain still focusing on his cock. Or how if you move you’d probably feel it rub you through your thin leggings. He doesn’t reply; he reaches up and pulls your face to his.

_Holy shit, this is actually happening._

You moan as you kiss him and he doesn’t hold back. His hands are all on you; rubbing your thighs, slipping up your shirt. His rough hands brush along the skin of yours stomach, making you dizzy. You try to keep up. You work your lips against his, slipping your tongue into his mouth to taste more of him. You want to melt into his being, pushing your body harder against his.

He pulls away and you whine, trying to chase after him. He only chuckles at you, one hand holding your shoulder and the other slipping up your shirt.

“I’m not calling you kitten,” he says, pushing upward.

You realize what he’s doing and raise your arms up so he can take it off. You’re not sure where he tosses it. His hands find your waist again to caress your skin and mouth quickly finds your neck. You whimper as he nips it with his teeth.

“Even If I’m a good girl, daddy? ” You ask, caught up in how his lips feel when he finds that spot on your neck. You roll your hips, rubbing yourself against him.

“Jesus Christ,” he groans into your neck. His hands leave your waist to grip your thighs. “You’re going to give me a heart attack.”

You hum and grin at him, your brain too hazy to care. You want to touch him. It isn’t fair that he has access to your skin and you don’t have access to his. Your fingers find the bottom of his shirt and meet another. His mouth travels to the other side of your neck as you pull out the shirt tucked in his pants. You try to unbutton his plaid shirt but don’t get far before he pulls your hands back. You pout at him.

“Not so fast, kitten,” he smirks at you.

You make an undignified noise, somewhere between a whimper and a moan. If you aren’t so turned on, you’d laugh. He laughs for you.

“That really does fuck you up, doesn’t it?” He’s grinning now.

“Yes,” you try to pull your hands from his but he won’t let go. “Let me touch you, please?”

“Not in here.” There's a gleam in his eyes and you wonder what he’s thinking. “Put your arms around my neck.”

He releases your hands and you do as you’re told. He hooks his own hands under your thighs. You yelp as he lifts you up with himself off the chair. You tighten your arms and legs around him, both scared and excited.

“Don’t drop me,” you whisper.  

“I’m old, not weak,” he chuckles.

You watch the kitchen fade as he carries you off. You can smell his cologne strongly now; he smells almost too good. You turn your head and and bury your face against his neck. You kiss him there, your tongue rolling against his skin as you suck gently on the spot. His reaction is worth it. He groans, his steps faltering. You make note of this weak spot. He pulls his head away from you when you kiss him again.

“Are you _trying_ to make me nut in my pants? Shit.”

That sends a jolt through you and you almost let out a whimper. The fact you could turn him on like that makes you almost giddy.

You hear a door pushed open and he sets you down. You don’t bother to look around; you sink to your knees and look up at him. He’s so hot towering over you, the light from the hall glowing around him. You put your hands on his belt.

“Can I?” You ask. You bite your lip for added effect.

“As much as I want you too,” he says, taking your hands off his belt. “It’s been a while. I’m not risking coming in your mouth.”

Oh, what an image. There’s a pang between your legs at the thought of him falling apart down your throat. You really have it bad for Hank. You don’t like blow jobs, let alone swallowing. But you’d do it for him. You shake those thoughts and you pout at him.

“If that’s what you want,” you says softly hoping it drives him crazy. “It’s your birthday, after all.”

“I want to fuck you into my mattress, now get your ass up.”

Your whole body shutters and you moan a little. God, you were a mess. You stand, and waste no time unbuttoning his shirt. You can finally finish what you stated in the kitchen.

Hank leans forward, extending his hand to your chin while your hands slip under this white T-shirt, to tilt your head up towards him to look at him. He’s solid and warm; you want nothing more than to feel his bare skin against yours and his weight on top of you. He presses his lips to yours as your hands explore under his shirt, touching every inch of his skin you can reach.

You hum at the feeling but you’re impatient. You want see him while you touch him, even if the light from the hall only illuminates the room a little. You pull back from him, making sure your fingers drag along his skin as you speak.

“Take it off.” Your voice comes out as needy as before. “Please.”

He pulls back to slip off the plaid shirt, tossing it towards the corner. Your hands push the t-shirt as he pulls it up. You stare as he tosses it too. You’re too short to reach his neck to kiss him like you want. You drag your hands down his chest before settling them back on his belt. He lets you start tugging on it, undoing the buckle.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want your cock in my mouth?”

You look up at him through your lashes. You can feel his dick jump in his pants at your words as you undo the button.

“Sweet Jesus,” he groans when you palm him before pulling the zipper down. “I’m sure. Now get on the bed.”

_Oh._ You can add that tone to your list. You do as you’re told, letting go of his pants and stepping over to the bed. It’s not made up, the blanket bunched up toward the end. You flatten it out quickly before sitting on it. It smells like him.

He walks over and in the little amount of light you see him drop his pants to the floor and step out of them. You want him so bad, another pang hitting you between your legs. The mere thought of how close you are to having him makes you almost whimper. Your heart skips a beat when he stops in front of you.

His height is even worse on the bed. You’re eye level with his stomach and you try not to look at his boxer-covered crotch. You scoot back on the bed as he leans forward. There’s a smirk you can barely see in the light.

“May I?”

His hands go to the top of your leggings. His voice makes you squirm, the low baritone bypassing your ears and sending pangs between your legs. You nod. He pulls on your leggings gently and you lift your hips so he can pull them down.

“Matching underwear? Cocky much?”

“I was hoping you’d get to see them,” you smile. He tosses them aside. “I was right.”

His fingers slip under your underwear and he yanks on them. You let him pull them off. Then you realize what he’s doing.

“Hank,” you say mildly panicking.

He kneels in front of you, his hands rubbing up and down your thighs. You try to catch your breath as he stares you down.

“It’s my birthday,” he says, hands moving to your knees and he gently tries to push them open. “I want to taste you.”

You nearly jump off the bed. Shit, you didn’t see this coming. The way he said it shoots straight through you. You wonder how many times he’s going to wind you up before you actually cum without even doing anything.

“Hank, you don’t,” you say, eyes wide. You have to think fast. You hold your legs closed when he applies more pressure. “If I can’t suck your dick, you can’t eat me out.”

He furrows his brows. “That’s the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard. Try again, and be more convincing.”

“I don’t,” you think on how you want to phrase it. You force the words out, cheeks heated. “I don’t wanna cum right now.”

“Then I’ll stop when you’re close,” he replies smartly.

_He’s really doing this._

You don’t fight him this time around. He reaches up and grabs your ass. You yell as he yanks you to him. Your legs fall open automatically to accommodate him being between him. You sit up on your elbows and he’s watching you as he leans down to kiss your thighs.

You’re going to remember this for the rest of your life.

His beard tickles. That helps drive off the nervousness you feel. Your heart pounds in your ears as he takes his time. It’s like he wants to kiss every inch of you. His hands slide up your thighs as he plants light kisses, reaching around to your ass.

“Hank,” you yelp.

He pulls you by your ass again to close the distance and his mouth is on you, his tongue licking upward between your slit. He leans back humming, looking up at you with a smirk.

“You taste  _divine_.”

You are dead. He puts his mouth back on you, his tongue rolling against your clit. You died on your way to Hank’s and you are in heaven. That’s the only explanation for Hank being on his knees in his room, while you laid on his bed with his head between your legs.You fall back on your elbows and just lay there as he makes love to you with his mouth. You don’t know what else _to_ do.

You’re moaning and you don’t care how loud you are. He’s dipped his tongue into you, sweeping it back up to suck and flick your nub. This is better than the dream. He’s moving his tongue in ways your dream Hank would never think. Every time his mouth sucks on you, your body jerks a little. You’re a whimpering mess when he lets go of your ass and you feel a finger slide into you.

“You’re so wet for me already,” he says,his eyes meeting yours. His finger pumps in you a few times before he adds another. “You looked so beautifully wrecked, kitten. Just wait until I’m inside you.”

“Hank, oh my god.”

You’re head falls back and you're in tears as he curls his fingers inside you.Your hands grip his sheets and blanket as his mouth goes back down on you. He continues to wreck you even more, his free hand caressing your skin wherever it can reach. Just when you think you can’t take it anymore, he pulls back and removes his hands. You watch him stand as you lay there gasping for a moment.

“You did good,” he leans over you. His eyes scan over your face, probably trying to read how you’re feeling. He brushes your hair back from your face. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I don’t know anymore. I’m too fucked up.” You laugh weakly.

Hank grabs you under your arms and helps you sit up properly. You don’t protest as he takes off your bra, throwing on the floor next to your panties and leggings.

“Come on baby girl, we aren’t done yet.”

He smirks and if you cared, you’d tell him to wipe that shit off his face. But you don’t. You let him guide you back further on the bed, and he kisses you as he lays you down on the pillows. He lays beside you, his hands roaming again. You should have known what he was up to. His mouth leaves yours and he kisses down to your chest.

He puts his mouth on your breast and you’re brain is fried again. His hand caresses your other breast while his tongue rolls your nipple in his mouth.  Your hands itch to be in his hair, but you keep them at the base of his neck. His mouth moves to your other breast and you let out a hum as he moves over you. You let your legs fall open around him. It’s when his hand dips between you that you start gasping.

He’s touching you again, his mouth moving in time with his fingers as they caress you but, don’t slip down into you where you really want them. You sound like a whore with all the noise you’re making. He’s not even in you yet. He finally gives you some relief, removing his mouth to look up at you.

“How do you want it?” he asks, also removing his hand from you.

“What,” you gasp.

You’re practically squirming. You realize he’s fully over you with nothing but his boxers between you.

“How do you want me to fuck you?”

His voice is low and sends a pang through you. You try to focus; he asked you a question.

“I don’t care,” you say gasping. “Stop teasing me.”

You push your hips up, rubbing yourself against his erection in his boxers.

“I need it, please?”

He curses and his hand comes down on you hips to push you away.

“Don’t be impatient,” he mutters. “Let me get a condom on.”

You huff. You can’t be mad, though. He’s being more of an adult than you are that moment. He moves off of you and sits on the edge of the bed. You hear him fiddle with a drawer and for some reason, you’re embarrassed. You need a distraction.

One of your hands goes to your breast and the other slips between your legs. You’re soaked. You don’t think you’ve been this turned on in a long time. You aren’t sure if it’s from his foreplay or the fact you’ve been wound up since you both kissed in the kitchen. You move your fingers, the feeling completely different from when he did it. You still hum as your eyes close. _You were on Hank’s bed. This was finally happening. You could just imagine how he’s going to feel inside you_ -

“Jesus Christ.”

You stop and look over at him. He’s standing by the bed naked, just staring at you. You can barely just see him with the light from the hall. You tell yourself you’re not gonna look at his dick. Of course, you think that as you glance down at it. _Fuck._ Oh, he was going to fuck you up with _that,_ alright.

He doesn’t move, so you find his eyes and spread your legs out. You start rocking your hips a little as your fingers dip down into you. You want him to remember this for the rest of his life.

“Come and get it Big Daddy,” you say.  

The way his cock jumps against his belly, you realize you’re not the only one with a list. You can’t help but giggle. Then he leans forward on the bed and your voice dies in your throat with the look he’s giving you.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself.”

_Oh shit._ You stare at him. He looks so serious. You definitely are adding this to your list.

“I’m sorry.” You pout and move your hand. “Are you gonna punish me?”

“Fuckin hell,” Hank starts laughing. “I can’t take you seriously.”

You really pout now. You’re being semi serious. He gets on the bed and leans in to kiss your forehead. You can’t help the warm feeling it gives you. Yep, another thing on your list you forgot.

“You good?”

His eyes find yours. You feel his hand rub down your stomach to your thigh and you hum at the touch.

“Yeah.” You try not to sound annoyed, but it wasn’t like he didn’t prepare you. “Now please, fuck me before I _die_.”  

“I doubt you’ll die if I don’t dick you down.”

“Fuck, Hank.” You squirm at the imagine of him ‘dicking you down’ and how close that is to happening. “I _am_ gonna die. I’m gonna die from you edging me and giving me blue balls. I’m gonna die because you won’t fuck me right.”

“Oh, I’ll fuck you like you deserve baby girl, don’t you worry.”

Hank crawls over you and you spread your legs to let him settle between them. This is happening. This is really happening. He’s naked above you, his weight pressing down on you gently, grounding you.   _And his cock is right there,_ just above where you want it. You feel like you will malfunction before he’s even in you. You bite your lip and he reaches between you. You gasp as you feel him push into you.

Your brain stops working, or at least it feels that way. He gives a moment to adjust to him. You’re not sure you need it. You’re so turned on he could fuck you on the spot. He’s thick; thicker than you imagined. There’s a stretch you feel once he’s all the way in you, and shit, have you ever felt so _full_?

Then he moves. Oh, this was better than any dream you had. He rocks into you and you swear you see stars. Sex shouldn’t feel this good. Or maybe it _should_. You have it so bad for Hank that he could come right now and you’d probably be okay. He takes his time with you. It seems like forever, him rocking into you with slow thrusts. You can’t help but to start making needy noises.

“You like that, baby girl?” He says in your ear.

He’s still going slow and it feels so good. You’re practically melting into the mattress. You moan a yes.

“Shit, you feel like heaven,” His voice is low and you whimper into his shoulder. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.”

That shoots right through you even more than when he had his mouth on you. _He wanted you_. His hand cups your breast and teases your nipple, making it hard for you to get your words out.

“Tell me.”

“I’ve wanted you since I met you.” He’s looking you in the eyes now. “Jesus, I felt like a fucking teenager around you. You’re so goddamn gorgeous. I never thought I’d have you here in my bed. But here you are, and you’re doing so well for me, kitten.”

You gasp as you rock up to meet his movements. He's going to kill you with that. At least you’d die happy. His mouth is back on your neck and his hands are roaming, setting you on fire everywhere the touch. Yours go into his hair. You tried not to pull the ponytail out earlier but when he kisses your lips again, you can’t help but tug out the band.

His hair cascades forward as he starts thrusting harder into you. At some point, he pushes your right leg back a little, lifting you up. That let’s him sink into you deeper with each thrust he makes. It’s not fair for you to just lay there and take it, but you can’t think straight anymore. You’re too busy biting your lip to keep in the moans he’s drawing out of you.

When the knot in the pit of your stomach twists tighter, you aren’t expecting it. Your breath quickens and you want to tell him to stop or slow down but you can’t. It feels so good, you’re nearly in tears again. He starts hitting all the right spots, whispering praises in your ear.

“You’re so gorgeous for me, baby. So fuckin’ perfect. I don’t know if I can keep this up. Hell, you feel amazing.”

His groans and gasps ring in your ears because _you’re_ doing this to him. _You’re_ making him lose control. It’s too much and you suddenly realize you’re done for.

“Hank,” you gasp. “Hank, I-“

Your orgasm hits you out of nowhere. You cover you mouth with you hand and let out a high pitched squeal.  Hank curses and groans, stilling in you as your body jerks and you pulses around him. You’re whole being floods with that familiar warmth and you finally catch your breath.

You’ve never came that fast before. You never came without being touched either. Your whole face heats up. Hank drops your leg, chuckling at you. He reaches up and moves your hand away from your mouth.

“Here I was worried I’d come before you. What are you red for?”

You ponder on how to respond. There’s no way your telling him he’s the only one that’s ever made you come untouched. Maybe later when his ego isn’t so huge.

“I’d thought I’d last longer,” you mutter.

“Well, maybe I can work another one out of you. I’m not down for the count yet.” He gives you a kiss.

You hum, kissing him back, his hair brushing you face along with his beard. You have an idea; you turn your head and he kisses your neck.

“Hank,” You ask and try not to get distracted by him moving in you again. “Can we switch?”

He pulls back to prop himself up. He’s staring at you skeptically. You bat your eyes at him and smile.

“Sure,” he finally says. “What are you thinking?”

“Can you sit up, against the headboard.” You bite your bottom lip for a moment, rubbing your hands against his chest. “I wanna ride you.”

“You really are trying to kill me,” he groans, burying his face between your breasts. “Just give me a second. I don’t wanna bust a nut without doing anything.”

You laugh at that. You brush back the loose hair on his head, running your hands through it. You try not to think about how oddly domestic this is. It’s just a fuck. You can’t catch feelings from just a fuck. You better not catch feelings from just a good fuck. Even when that good fuck is kissing your chest.

“Hank,” you say as he takes one of your breasts into his mouth. Your words are shaky from the pleasure of his tongue swirling around the hardening nipple. “Stop getting distracted.”

He lifts his head and you can see a soft smile on his face. “It’s hard not too.”

Your face heats up; the way he said it made you think things you shouldn’t. _Just a fuck. Just a really, really good fuck._ Your thoughts are cut when he finally pulls out of you. You whine at the loss. Jesus, you’re a mess. You focus quickly on moving over and sitting up once he’s off you. It’s not as awkward as before, watching him adjust the pillows. But you are also staring at his ass, so your attention isn’t spent worrying about what you should be doing.

You look away quickly when he turns around to lay against the pillow in front of the headboard. When you finally look over at him, _fuck._ The angle the light from is coming from in the hall made it easier to see him from where he sits.

_Damn, that’s Daddy as fuck_.

You see everything, from the tattoo on his chest ( _how did you not notice that before)_ to the curve of his dick as it laid upwards. You don’t even noticed he seems nervous until you look him in the eyes. You can fix that.

“Next time,” you say before crawling over to him. “Can you sit like this while I suck your dick?”

He blinks and his cock twitches. “What is it with you and wanting to suck my cock?”

“I got an oral fixation,” you tease playfully. “My _oral_ is _fixated_ on your _dick_.”

“That’s the second dumbest shit I’ve ever heard you say.” He replies, trying not to laugh at you.

You straddle his thighs and stick your tongue between your teeth as you grin.

“I just want big daddy to cum down my throat,” you say innocently.

He grabs your ass and pulls you up against him.

“ _Big daddy_ wants you on his cock. Now be a good girl and get on it.”

You nod, wide-eyed because _holy fuck_. He has no fucking idea how much that turns you on. He scoffs as he smirks, studying your face and you know he’s laughing at you internally.

“Don’t laugh at me,” you pout.

“I’m not baby girl, I promise.” His hands are still on your ass, and he squeezes it gently. “I’m just thinking about how gorgeous you’re going to look bouncing on my cock.”

You lose your composure, biting your lip and letting out a whine.

“Kitten,” he stares you down with a smirk. “I’m not asking again.”

“Yes sir,” you mutter.

He has power over you and you both know it. You grab him, stroking him once to make sure he’s still hard. Te condom is slick from how wet you were when he was in you the first time. The thought makes your bite your lip again. Your lips will probably be bruised by the time this is all over. You watch him as you lift yourself and line him up with your entrance.

You go slow, letting out a sigh as you sink onto him. You take pride in the fact Hank closes his eyes, humming when you’re fully on him. You take a moment; unlike before, this position requires you to adjust to him. When you finally do move, your hands go onto Hanks shoulders, bracing you as you lift up.  His soft groans mingle with yours as you obtain a rhythm.

“You’re such a good girl,” he says as he watches you sink onto him repeatedly. He moves one hand to your waist and the other to cup your breast. “I could watch you do this all night. You should see how wrecked you look riding my cock.” You whimper moving a little faster. “You look like you want to cum again.”

“I do,” you gasp.

“You want me to touch you baby girl?”

“Please.”

His hand leaves your waist, slipping between you. His thumb finds your clit and he starts to brush it as you rock on him. After a few a moments, your moaning becomes louder. His hand teasing your nipple finally relents and moves to your waist.

“Come on kitten, you’ve got another in you.” He swirls his thumb completely against you now. “I know you do.”

You whimper and bury your face in his shoulder. You’re already so close again. When you start to falter in your movements, he starts rocking up into you. He has to be as close as you are. For someone who said they wouldn’t last long earlier, he seems to be keeping it together.

You need to fix that.

You lift your head up, kissing his neck right below his jaw. He lets out a low groan when you gently suck on that spot you found earlier. The noise sends a pang into the pit of your stomach; you rock and lift your hips a little faster.

“You fuck me so good,” you whisper. “You make me feel so full. And I came without being touched. You did that to me. You’re the only one that’s ever did that to me.”

His responses of low moans and curses let you know that praises were also on his list. His thumb starts to move against you harder and with him fucking up into you as you rock, you know you’ll fall apart soon.

“Oh, Hank.” You’re a whimpering mess, your voice starting to sound shaky. “I’m so close.”

“Go ahead baby girl,” Hank’s gruff voice twists the knot in your stomach harder. “You can do it. Let it happen.”

You moan because it’s just like what he said in your dream. You’re brain is too scrambled worry that maybe this isn’t real. You’re ready for this one. The pressure is building and his breathing is as heavy as yours.

He comes right before you, cursing and groaning out your name. You feel him shutter, the one hand gripping your thigh and the other rubbing your clit sporadically. You fall apart as you ride out his orgasm, holding him tight and moaning into his shoulder.

You slow your movements, riding out your own pleasure. You finally still when Hank hisses, both hands now gripping tightly on your thighs. You’re exhausted. You lay against him, eyes closed as you listen to his heart beat. Your fingers draw lazy circles on his skin, brushing against his chest hair. You could stay like this forever. You hear your name muttered and you hum in response.

“You’ve got to get up, kitten.” Hank’s rubbing your back as he speaks softly.

He’s right. You make yourself move, lifting yourself up to sliding off of him gently. You roll onto the bed, falling back against the pillows beside him. Your whole body feels like jello. Your mind jumps to things you need to do. You need to get up and pee. You could use a shower and you needed to go home. That last thought hurts more than it should. Hank wouldn’t let you stay the night. Would he?

Your thoughts are interrupted when something lands on your legs. You sit up and grab what looks like a t-shirt. Glancing up, you see Hank pulling on some pants.

“You’re shirt’s probably got Sumo hair on it by now,” he tells you. “You can wear that.”

You raise your brows and hold it up. It’s a metal band t-shirt, one you’ve seen on Hank’s desk. You give him a skeptical look.

“Is this even clean?”

“Don’t know,” he says as he leaves the room. “Smell it and find out.”

Now you’re scared to. You bring the shirt to your nose and you sigh. It smells like his cologne. You want to bury your face in it but you know that’d be weird. Instead, you slip it over your head. It’s comfortable and you feel better now that your covered.

You still need to clean yourself up. You’re so thankful Hank wore a condom. You’d really be in a mess if he hadn’t. You sit and wait, not sure what to do. You don’t want to interrupt him if he’s cleaning himself up. When he doesn’t return, you get off the bed and step into the hall. He’s not in the bathroom. You finally see him approach you from the living room. He has a towel and washcloth in his hand.

“It’s late,” he says. He hands them to you. “You can shower if you want.”

You stare at the towels in his hands, trying your best not to blush. “Are you sure? My makeup will get all over it.”

“I’m sure I already wiped off half of your makeup. You don’t have too. I just know how you hate being sweaty.” He chuckles at you. “You sure as hell always complained about it when you had to go digging through the file archives upstairs.”

You really blush; you didn’t think he’d remember something as trivial as that. When you first started, the file archive was upstairs and the AC was broken in that room. You’d work up a sweat moving boxes around everyday. You hated it.

“Okay.”

You meekly take the towels and go into the bathroom. You take up his offer on the shower, careful not to wet your hair. Once you’re out and dry, you slip his shirt back on. You definitely feel better. You toss the towels into the hamper and step into the hall. Hank is nowhere to be found as you walk into the kitchen.

You laugh at site of your shirt laying by the back door and your shoes tossed under the table. You gather them up, sitting them beside your bag and you check your phone. It’s really late. You think for a moment, finally deciding on what you want to do. You head back to his bedroom, and find him lying in the bed, facing the wall.

“Hank?” He rolls over, looking half awake. He hums at you in response. “Hank it’s late. I didn’t drive and I really don’t want to take a taxi this late. Can I stay?” You nervously await his response.

“Yeah,” he yawns and sits up. “Yeah. Here, you have the bed. I’ll go sleep on the couch.”

You roll your eyes but don’t hide your smile.

“That’s the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard you say.” You reply in a mocking tone. “Now try again and sound more convincing.”

He laughs at you and lays back down onto his pillow. “Get in the bed, you smart ass.”

You grin at him and do as he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was nothing but self-indulgent trash. Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn two things on Monday when you get to work. 1) you're not good at hiding your emotions and 2) who Connor's boyfriend is.

When you walk into work Monday, you see Gavin in the break room first thing.

“Phckin shit,” He curses after doing a double take at you.

“What?” You’re stunned by his outburst. He just stares at you for a moment with a sour look on his face. “Well? What the fuck Gavin?”

“Nice outfit,” he says, still looking sour.

“Thanks?” You’re confusion is evident in your voice.

“Looks like what you wore Friday. You know, to Hank’s.”

_Uh oh._

“There’s an invention, it’s called the washing machine.” You reply smartly. “You should look into it. It cleans clothes so you wear them more than once. Too bad it doesn’t clean up shitty attitudes.”

“Right.”

He scoffs and walks off. You make a face wondering what the hell is going on with him. Gavin can be a smartass but you’d both been on good terms recently. You see Carter, or Nines as everyone else called him, standing in the corner.

“What’s your partner’s problem?” You ask, walking over and grabbing your coffee cup and pot to make your coffee.

“Connor made a bet with him and Chris.” He sighs. “I told him the probability of him winning was 25%. He never listens.”

“A bet?”

You cut your eyes to Carter. You place the coffee pot back on its burner without pouring any. You don’t like where this is going.

“Connor made a bet Friday that you would stay the night at Hank’s.” Carter looks you over. “But considering you’re wearing what you wore to the party, it’s easy to come to the conclusion that you stayed the whole weekend.”

“A bet, on me?” You repeat, yelling louder than you intend. You pretend you don’t feel the heat enclosing on your ears and face. “Like I said, there’s a thing called a washing machine. It cleans your clothes. You’re a detective, I would think you’d figure that out. That has nothing to do with where I stayed.”

Carter smirks at you.

“You smell of Hank’s laundry detergent and your hormonal readings are high this morning; you stayed with Hank. Which means Gavin lost his bet.”

“Why did they place a bet on me anyways? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Gavin’s original bet was you wouldn’t act on your feelings because you’re too shy.” He gives you a half smile. “I told him that was a less than 2% chance.”

“Wait,” your face is really flushing now. You finally realize what he’s implying.“You guys know?”

“Everyone knows; you’re not at very good at hiding it. Well, everyone knew except for the Lieutenant. I believe he was just denial that you were attracted to him, much like you were in denial he was attracted to you.”

You want to sink into the floor and make it swallow you up. Of course, Carter is nonchalant about this. You’re so embarrassed. Everyone fucking knew. How the hell did you let this happen?

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he walks over and places a hand on his shoulder. “The Lieutenant really cares about you. Everyone can see that.”

“Thanks.” You suppose that helps a little.

“You know, it upset him when you kept avoiding him over the last two weeks. Connor and I suspected the reasons, but as you know that’s not something easily explained.”

“That’s-“ You want to put your palm over your face. But he’s trying. “I’m glad you two kept that to yourselves.”

“You’re welcome” Carter smiles. You mentally sigh again but don’t comment. “I’m happy you and Hank are a couple now.”

You raise your brows. “Wait, we’re not a couple.”

You internally panic. Why would he say that? Carter couldn’t know what you’re feeling. You and Hank aren't a couple but there has to be a reason he said it. He’s an android, not a mind reader. You wonder if you’re giving off a vibe that’s outing your true feelings. He removes his hand and studies you for a moment. He simply shrugs.

“I suppose we will see how that goes.”

Carter leaves you standing there with your empty coffee cup. You blink, staring as he walks off, before finally turning back to the counter to fix your coffee. So what if you entertained the idea of being Hank’s girlfriend. Hank doesn’t see you that way. You slept together but in the long run, Hank would never _date_ you. Even if that’s what you really wanted to begin with. You’re so caught up in your thoughts, you don’t hear or see Hank come up beside you.

“Hey kitten,” he says, low enough only you can hear him.

He says it almost like he did when he woke you up this morning. You’re still unsure if you're mad about that. He woke you up nearly a two hours earlier than you intended because he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. The loss of any sleep is always disappointing, but he more than made up for it while waking you up.

“Stop it.” You try to be serious but your laugh and grin give you away.

“I thought you were going to change.” He eyes your outfit. It’s the same one you left his house in before he dropped you off at yours.

“No time.” You take a sip of your coffee to make sure it tastes just right. “If you remember, _someone_ wanted to keep distracting me as I got dressed and we got to my house late."

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He starts to pour coffee into his own cup. “You had plenty of time, you just like to get here early. I’m starting to wonder if you _wanted_ to wear that.”

You grip your cup tighter. Maybe you _did_ want to smell like Hank at work today. Maybe you _did_ want the attention. It worked already with Gavin and Carter.

“Speaking of,” you mutter mostly to yourself. You look up at Hank and purse your lips. “Have you spoken with Connor this morning?”

“No, hadn’t seen him yet.”

“Ask him how much money he won off of Gavin, then tell him I get half.”

Hank puts the coffee he just made down on the counter. He furrows his brows as he looks you over.

“What money?”

You take another sip of your coffee and cut your eyes to him. You can’t help but smirk a little. Hank is so attractive. You also know he’s about to lose his shit.

“Connor bet Gavin and Chris I would stay the night with you Friday.” You shrug. “That’s what Carter said anyways. I guess I have more balls than Gavin thought since he said I wouldn’t.”

Hank’s neck flushes as he turns to the open precinct. You see his eyes land on Gavin. You also see Gavin hop out of his chair and start walking quickly.

“Gavin, you fuckin Cocksucker.” Hank yells, leaving his coffee and charging after Gavin. “I’m gonna knock the shit out of you, Chris, _and_ your stupid ass android boyfriend!”

You laugh, but when his words finally register, you nearly drop your cup.

Wait. Did Hank just say what you think he said? As if on cue, you see Connor walking towards you from the right. He turns his head to the commotion on the precinct floor.

“Why is Hank yelling at Gavin?”

“Holy shit,” you turn to put your cup on the counter because at this rate you’re going to drop it. Connor has never called Gavin by his first name. Ever. “You really are seeing Gavin.”

Connor blushes blue, staring at you.

“Hank said you had a boyfriend but,” you just stare at him. “When did this happen? I thought you and Gavin didn’t get along.”

“We didn’t. Gavin had an unhealthy approach on what’s considered ‘flirting.’” Connor tilts his head. “I supposed you could say he ‘flinched first’. We’re working on his interpersonal skills. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed a change.”

Now that you think about it, that explains a lot. You had wondered why Gavin was so nice the last few months. You figured he finally gotten laid. You just didn’t expect Connor to be the one he gotten laid by.

“I’m going to my office; it’s too early for this shit. You owe me half of whatever you bet Gavin and Chris.”

“Gavin’s the only one that lost. He actually owes Chris twenty and me a blowjob.” Connor says matter of factly. “I suppose I can have Chris split the twenty.”

“Nevermind. I don't want it.” You grab your cup, flushing at the unprompted image of Gavin giving Connor a blowjob. You try to quickly shake that image. “Just stay away from Hank. He’s after you too.”

Connor shrugs. “The Lieutenant will most likely calm down once he’s done yelling at Gavin.” He smirks at you. “He seems to be in a fairly good mood this morning, despite the mild upset. Judging by your clothing, he had a great weekend.”

“I’m going to throw my coffee on you,” you huff. “Go get your stupid asshole boyfriend before Hank kills him.”

“Don’t you mean before _your_ boyfriend kills him?”

You’d smack that grin off of Connor’s face of you knew you wouldn’t break you hand. You just roll your eyes and head to your office. You and Hank will definitely need to talk about his friends and their lack of personal boundaries. If you have enough courage, you might ask him about what you both are to each other. You huff, reaching your office and throwing your bag on your desk.

It’s going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor/Gavin is for my friend Khara. She unknowingly gave me the idea and I'm not mad about it. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Bonus Smut: Hank POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hank practically worships the ground you walk on.

“Why did I agree to this?” Hank asks, his breath hitching at the end of his sentence. 

He looks down at you, kneeling between his legs while he rests on the couch. You’re grinning at him as you stroke him. He tries not to let himself get carried away too quickly. You haven’t even put your mouth on him yet. 

“Because I’ve been a good girl all weekend.” 

Your words tug at his gut and he prays you don’t notice how his cock twitched. You keep stroking him slowly, biting your lip as you watch his reactions. You’re a fucking vision on his living room floor, in nothing but his T-shirt. 

Hank still doesn’t understand why you haven’t asked for him to take you home yet. It’s already Sunday. Your clothes are still in his dryer from yesterday morning. He’s asked several times and each time you give him an excuse. Secretly, he’s grateful you’ve stayed. Each day he can wake up with you in his bed reminds him this isn’t a dream. The muscles in his inner thighs and lower stomach are starting to tighten. He has to get you to stop. 

“Kitten,” he breathes out. There’s another tug in his gut at how your eyes light up when he calls you that. “Are you gonna ask it to dinner or what?” 

Your hand stills at the base of his cock and you bat your eyes at him. You straighten up and shuffle on your knees to get closer to him. 

“Don’t catch me off guard,” you tell him sternly. “I can, and will, throw up on you.” 

He chuckles at how fucking cute you are. “Okay.”

You smirk at him; he should have known what you planned on doing next. You quickly lean forward to take him into your mouth. He stops breathing as he watches his cock disappear in your mouth. You still and he can feel the back of your tongue pressing against the head. He remembers to inhale when you pull back, your tongue stroking him under his shaft. There’s wet nose when his cock finally pops back out of your mouth. 

“Jesus fuck,” Hank gasps. 

Hanks eyes go up to the ceiling, and he prays to whomever the fuck is listening that he survives this. You haven’t killed him yet, but he needs all the miracles he can get. 

“Hank,” you’re voice has a whine to it. “Look at me. It’s not fun if you don’t watch.”

He brings his gaze to yours and his heart melts. You shouldn’t be so fucking beautiful when you pout. 

“Sorry baby girl,” he tries to calm his breathing without you noticing. “I’m just praying I don’t cum in your mouth before you even get started.”

“You keep saying you don’t last long. But I’ve yet to see you cum without me following right behind you.” You roll your eyes at him.

“Must be a miracle then.”

He inhales sharply when you put your mouth back on him without warning. You start with wet kisses on his cock, swirling your tongue against his skin before moving to a new spot. Hank watches as you look at him through your lashes, starting at the base of his shaft and running your tongue up it. When you finally take him fully in your mouth again, Hank lets out a low groan. 

You start slow. You use your hand to make up for what you don’t put in your mouth. Hank watches as you take more of him with each bob of your head. Goddamn, you’re gorgeous. His hands weave through your hair when you reach as much as you can take. He tries to keep his hand still, the only movement stroking your hair with his fingers. He doesn’t dare force you down any further. 

You hum around him while you keep your rhythm, he light vibration making him groan louder. He pulls his hand back and grips the couch instead. He isn’t going to last. He only lasts as long as he does because he can distract you easily when he’s in control. He keeps his mind on his dick long enough to calm down before you worked him up again. Now you’re in control. You’re going to see just how much of an effect you have on him. 

He has to think of something; anything to keep him from coming in your mouth too soon. His mind jumps to when he first met you. You were just as beautiful then as you are now. He felt so guilty about his feelings for you at first. You were just a shy office clerk who had no business even looking at an old man like him. 

When you finally came out of your shell, Jesus Christ, he was a goner. He couldn’t get enough of your quick wit or how cute you were when you got excited. He still can’t get enough of you. He was at least lucky you stayed mostly in the back. You only came up front for coffee or to give someone hard copies. It was a blessing and a curse. Mostly a curse when you wore sundresses in the summer and Hank had to hide in the restroom like a fucking teenager with his half-hard cock. 

There was one dress that nearly killed him the first time you wore it into work. He’ll never forget walking into the break room with you bent over looking in a cabinet under the counter, that dress barely stopping below your ass. He tried to keep you off his mind and keep his cock down, but he ended up coming in the shower that night, thinking about how much he wanted take it off of you. He couldn’t look you in the eyes for two days afterwards. 

“Hank,” your voice brings him back. 

“Yes kitten?” His voice is weak. 

“Can you talk to me?” You ask innocently. 

He notices how red your lips are and how you’re still stroking him. How he hasn’t cum yet is beyond him. You take him back in your mouth, watching him again. Hank hisses when you go down further than before and you make a noise. 

“You’re so good for me, kitten.” He says softly. Your moan in response tells him what you want to hear. “Look at you taking daddy’s cock so well.”

He puts his hand back into your hair. The pressure is building in the pit of his gut again. He focuses hard on not thrusting his hips forward. Your mouth is so warm and wet. Hank feels like he’s sinking, drowning in  _ you _ . He almost wants to tell you he loves you. 

“Fuck,” he curses with haggard breath. You started swirling your tongue around the head when you pull back. “Baby girl, you feel so good. It’s a sin, what you do with that tongue. Keep it up and I’m going to cum in that pretty little mouth of yours.”

You moan loudly and the sound hits him hard. His hips jerk a little and you make another noise. Hank is teetering at the edge now. 

“Baby,” he gasps. “I’m seriously not gonna last much longer.”

You bob your head faster. _ Goddamn.  _ He’s going to cum in your mouth. You’re actually going to let him do it. His hand grips you hair and you shift under him, more moans vibrating against him. 

“Kitten.” 

He growls that out harsher than he intends. He’s on his tiptoes at that ledge; he needs to at least give you a warning. Your free hand in on his thigh now, squeezing it. You’re looking right at him when he hears you inhale through your nose sharply. 

“Holy shit,” Hank gasps. 

You make a gagging noise but take all of him in your mouth. He can actually fucking feel your throat around the head of his dick. That does it for him. He calls out your name as you pull back slightly, gripping your hair and almost pulling on it. 

He quickly unloads in your mouth with a low groan, his hips jerking as his orgasm rips through him. The warmth in his gut spreads through him. He remembers to breathe and to let you go. His moment of bliss doesn’t last long however; the face you’re making when you sit up pulls him out of it. He realizes you got cum in your mouth and he doesn’t know what to do. You finally swallow it, making a loud gagging noise afterwards. 

“Jesus,” he mutters, panting. 

He didn’t expect you to do  _ that.  _ You look like you’re going to be sick. Your nose crinkles and you gag again. 

“I’m sorry,” you tell him, shaking your head. “I’m so sorry. I forgot how slimy it is. Oh, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Are you going to be okay?” He’s still panting a little, but he’s more concerned about you. 

You nod frowning. “I’m sorry. I ruined the moment.” You stare at him visibly upset and it breaks his heart a little. “I was supposed to make you feel good.”

“You did make me feel good, baby.” Hank lifts his hips to tug up his sweatpants. He can clean up when he knows you’re okay. “Come here.”

He motions to you and you hesitate before climbing onto his lap. You’re still pouting but you straddle his lap and lay against his chest. He’ll never tell you this is his favorite moment, when he just gets to hold you. He knows you don’t feel the same; that this is just a fling, but he prays you feel some of the love he has for you. 

“Did I do good though?” You ask softly against his chest. 

“You did amazing, kitten.” He rubs small circles on your back as you hum reply. “Fucking hell, you even went deep throat on me. I didn’t think you could.”

“I didn’t either.” 

You both laugh at that, finding humor in your disbelief. 

“You sure moan a lot when your mouth is full.” Hank adds, wanting to see your reaction. 

You mutter something into his shirt. Hank tilts his head to the left and sees you peeking up at him. He knows your grinning. He gives you a look and you giggle. It warms his heart to know you’re feeling better. 

“Don’t hide from me, baby girl,” Hank tells you with faux sternness. “What did you say?”

“I said,” you move to sit up. “That’s cause I liked it.”

Your cheeks are pink. It makes him wonder just how much you liked it. 

“Even if you can’t swallow?”

“I’m sorry about that. I thought I could handle it. It’s so slimy and I wasn’t ready. I forgot and,” you stop, making a face again. “Let’s not talk about it. 

“You’re cute, you know that.”

You roll your eyes. If only you knew how much he meant it. He leans into kiss you, and you shake your head. 

“No,” you push at him. “I’ve got cum breath. I need to go brush my teeth.”

“Ever drink CC whiskey?” He asks trying his best not to laugh at you. 

“No,” you reply softly, giving him a quizzical look.  

“Tastes about the same.” 

He pulls you to him and you don’t fight him like he thought you would. You sigh when his lips press against you, wrapping your arms around his neck. He presses harder, pushing his tongue against your lips for access. When you part them, you moan as he gets a good taste of you. You taste like yourself and Hank kisses you harder to tell you so. 

His hands go to your legs as you continue and he sneaks one in between them. He groans against your mouth again. Of course your fucking wet. You roll your hips against his fingers as they start to stroke you. He wishes he was at least ten years younger. Ten year ago, he’d be hard again and could fuck you into his couch. 

“Hank,” you whisper pulling back and resting your forehead on his. 

He dips two fingers into you and you start riding them. You quickly lose yourself when he pushes your shirt up to tease your breast. Goddamn, Hank could never get over how gorgeous you are when your blissed out. He can’t get this fingers as deep as he wants with you sitting in his lap, however. If he wants to see you truly in bliss, he’s going to have to move you. He removes his hands and you whimper at him. 

“It’s okay kitten,” he whispers and gives you another kiss. “Daddy’s going to take care of you.” 

He loves how you squirm in his lap when he says that. He moves you onto the couch. As you lay back the shirt rises up, exposing you to him. He stares at you a moment to keep this image of you in his memory. He’ll need it for when you realize you’re too good for him. 

He leans over you and pushes up the t-shirt. He needs to see every inch of you. Once the shirt is bunched up above your breasts, he looks you over. If he stares long enough, he’ll have every inch of you committed to memory. He chuckles when you cover your face with your hands.

“Stop staring,” You mutter through your fingers. 

He’ll never understand women; if they only knew the power they held. If  _ you _ only knew the power you hold over him. He’ll give you the world if you just ask. Hank knows he hasn’t felt this way in a long time but he can’t focus on that. He needs to focus on you. 

“It’s hard not too.” 

He wants to wind you up, so he hovers over you and leans in to start kissing between yours breasts. He braces himself on one side of the couch take one nipple into his mouth and caress the other with his hand.  You make little noises as his hands and mouth work you, you hands going into his hair. He loves how you weave your fingers through it, gently running your fingers through it. He could spend all day letting you do this. 

“Hank,” you say softly. 

He flicks your nipple one last time with his tongue before looking up at you. You’re biting your bottom lip, eyes half lidded; most likely from his free hand still teasing you. 

“Tell me what you need Kitten.” He has to hear you say it. “What do you want me to do?”

“Touch me,” you gasp. 

“I am touching you.”

You whine and your hips wiggle under him. 

“Hank, please.”

“Please what?” He stops and drags his hand down to you hip. You whimper at him. “I can’t read your mind baby girl.”

“Stop being mean!” You raise your voice. “Put your fingers in me, please.”

“Like this?”

He brings his hands down to your entrance and teases you a moment before pushing two fingers forward. You let out a moan and cup your own breast with your hand. He starts moving his fingers slowly and you relax. He wishes he could maneuver on the couch to put his mouth on you, but that would mean moving you and breaking the trance you seemed to be in. 

He puts his thumb on your clit and pushes on it gently. Your eyes close and you gasp. Your legs fall open a little more. He drinks in this image of you. He memorizes the way the outside light falls through the window and onto your stomach; the little shifts of your hips when he pulls his fingers back to dive them back in. Hank wants to see you wreaked now, and he knows just how to do it. 

“Can you hear how wet you are for me?” He asks, his voice low. You open your eyes to stare at him. “It’s almost obscene how wet you get from just my cock in your mouth.” 

As he anticipated, your whole body squirms. He starts moving his fingers faster, curling them on that spot when he pushes in all the way. Your breathing starts getting heavy. He pulls back to sit up so he can watch you. 

“You’re doing so good Kitten.” 

His gaze falls as his watches his fingers dive in and out of you. He wonders how much you can take. He doesn’t want to hurt you, so he holds off on adding another finger. You start rocking your hips against his fingers and he moves his fingers a little faster, putting more pressure as his thumbs swirls against you. 

“I’m almost,” you gasp. “Baby, please.”

He’s hand doesn't falter but Hank swears his heart stops for a moment. He’s too stunned to speak. You’ve never called him  _ that _ . 

“Hank, baby, I’m so close. I’m gonna cum.”

The way you call him baby shoots straight to his dick. His fucking shitty luck he starts getting hard again when you’re almost there. As much as he wants to fuck you right now, he’s not about to stop. You’re too caught up in what you’re feeling. He notices your face is covered again. He can’t have that. 

“Look at me, babydoll. I want to see that pretty face of yours when you cum.”

You move your hand. Your eyelashes are wet; you’re crying. This is the third time he’s seen you in tears from what he’s doing to you. That tugs at his gut and doesn’t help his newly formed erection. Even though he’s sure you’re just sensitive, he likes to think he’s the one that’s making you this way. 

You let out a high pitched whine and he hears Sumo bark softly by the computer desk. Hank tries not to chuckle. He considers telling you to be quiet because Sumo already pushed Hank away from you once. 

You yelled playfully when Hank grabbed your ass yesterday and Sumo rushed over to nudge himself between you and Hank. The old fluffy bastard really likes you. Hank’s drawn out of his thoughts when you whine again. You’re close but you won’t relax enough to let your orgasm hit you. He was starting to see a pattern; you like being told to let go. 

“You can do it, baby girl.” Hank says in the tone he knows drives you crazy. “You need to relax. Be a good girl and do that for me, Kitten.” 

That does it. He sees you relax your body into the couch and your chest rising and falling faster with your breathing. You look right at him, pupils blown so wide your irises almost disappear. You don’t yell like he anticipates. You gasp his name sharply, your body arching up. You’re a goddess when you fall apart; another image he commits to memory. He keeps going as you pulse around his fingers. Not soon after you start squirming below him. 

“Hank stop.” You whimper. 

“I like watching you squirm, though.” He smirks down at you. 

“Stop!” You squeeze your legs around his hand.  When he doesn’t, you push your shirt down. “Sumo! Help!”

Sumo barks loudly from the corner. 

“Jesus, don’t bring my dog into this,” Hank outright laughs. He pulls his hand away once you relax your grip a little. “My own mutt disowns me for you.”

“Good boy, Sumo,” you call out as you sit up. “Wait, no stay!” 

Sumo trots over to you from his corner. Hank can’t stop laughing as you try to keep the big dog at bay. You give Hank a pleading look. You did this last night when Hank  _ almost _ fucked you over the kitchen table. Sumo had to be nosy and you panicked when he got close. Hank learned then you’re really particular about wanting pants on when you’re around animals. “ _ I can’t be indecent around Sumo.”  _ you had yelled before running off to grab one of Hank’s old shorts with a tie string. 

“Sumo,” Hank tries to say seriously. “Sit down.”

He huffs a soft bark and sits in front of Hank. You give him a silent thank you. Sumo gets up and puts his front paws on Hank, wanting attention. 

“Let me wash my hands, you big baby.” 

Hank gets up,  leaving you to walk to the kitchen. Sumo follows behind him. He washes his hands at the sink, grabbing a towel to dry them. He scans the living room and hall to see where you went, eyes landing on the closed bathroom door. Sumo lets out a soft ‘ruff’ and paws at his leg. Hank scratches behind the big dog’s ear. 

“What are we going to do, Sumo?” He asks the dog, looking down at him. “I like her a lot too.” 

Hank hears the door open and looks up to see you back in his shorts. You stand in the hall and clap your hands, eyes on Sumo. 

“Sumo!” You call out grinning. “Come here!”

Sumo takes off, more trotting than running. When he reaches you, he lifts up to put his front paws on your chest. He forgets he’s not a small dog. Hank laughs when you stumble and turn your head to avoid the kisses Sumo tries to give you. 

“Okay, okay,” you tell him, finally reaching to fluff up his fur. He settles back on all fours, you grab his head and plant kisses on his forehead. “You’re lucky your daddy had an extra tooth brush in the pack. Otherwise you’d get no kisses. But now you get all the kisses.”

Hank just watches you and his heart swells. God, he thinks he loves you. He shakes that thought. He’s too old to be falling in love with you. He walks over to you and tries not to let his emotions show too much. 

“I’m going to change. Take sumo outside for me.”

You nod and call Sumo over as you head to the backdoor. Hank really needs to figure out what he’s going to do with you. Still, it’s Sunday and you were his for the moment. He can worry about that tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter cause the last one was too short. Switching to Hank in the middle of the story wouldn't have made sense, so this is just a bonus. Also CC whiskey is gross; not sorry if you drink it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
